1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a multi-band antenna, and particularly to a multi-band antenna with a compact structure adapted for being mounted in a portable electronic device.
2. The Related Art
With the development of wireless communication, more and more portable electronic devices, such as a notebook, install an antenna for working in a Wireless Wide Network (WWAN), such as GSM850 (Global System for Mobile communications), GSM900 (Global System for Mobile communications), DCS (Digital Cellular System), PCS (Personal Conferencing Specification) and WCDMA (Wideband Code Division Multiple Access). However, a conventional antenna generally has a big size for meeting a requirement of multiple frequency bands which is against miniaturization trend of the portable electronic device. So it is necessary to design an antenna with a simple and compact structure capable of covering above-mentioned frequency bands synchronously.